


【dreamnigthmare】囚禁黑化

by Nightfall_jarlora



Category: dreamnightmare
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall_jarlora/pseuds/Nightfall_jarlora
Kudos: 7





	【dreamnigthmare】囚禁黑化

dream x nightmare

“嘶——放开我，你个疯子。”nightmare叫喊着，却因为颈部和双手被铁链束·缚而动弹不得。  
“为什么你会变成这样？”dream作出一副惋惜的表情说着，右手抚摸着nightmare的脸庞，忽然笑着说，“没关系，你会变回来的。”  
nightmare一脸惊恐的看着dream，自家弟弟一直对自己有着异样的情愫他也不是不知道，一直装傻罢了，这种禁忌的爱恋始终是在伦理上不被允许的。  
“你，知不知道自己现在——在干什么？”nightmare有些断断续续的说着，这种不明意味的表情他从来没有在dream身上看见过。  
距离他被dream囚·禁在这个地窖，已经过去三周了。  
“当我发现你被负面情绪侵蚀的时候，”dream一边附在nightmare耳旁说着，一边亲手褪下nightmare的衣服，“我可伤心了。”  
nightmare见状，开始剧烈的挣扎起来，身后的触手刚被召唤出来想攻击眼前的骨，就被一股强大的正面能量压制下去，使nightmare感觉喘不过气。  
“我甚至在想，我到底要怎么做，才能不伤害任何生命而将最初的你换回。”dream自言自语的说着，最后一件衣物也从nightmare身上褪下，身体暴露在空气中，使他打了个寒噤。  
因为dream的缘故，暗物质渐渐从nightmare身上褪下，露出了原本nightmare白骨的模样。  
“Nighty，我们来交·合吧？”  
“疯子！你做梦！！”听到这句话，nightmare突然开始剧烈的挣扎起来，不断扭动着身体试图挣脱冰冷的铁铐，但终究还是无济于事。  
“别挣扎了，乖一点对你我都有好处，”dream说着，温柔的取出nightmare藏匿于胸腔的灵魂，看着暗物质在里面的涌动，发出一声叹惋，“辛苦你了，我帮你把这些清理出来吧？”  
“虚伪——啊哈……”nightmare说着，忽然灵魂被dream插·入一根手指，下意识的喘出声来。  
手指灵活的在nightmare的灵魂中抠挖着，nightmare的脚趾不禁蜷缩起来，咬着嘴唇尽量抑制着呻·吟的露出。  
忽然dream感觉手指抵到灵魂内·壁中的一点，便试探的按压那处凸起。果然，细微的呻·吟断断续续从nightmare嘴中泄出，魔法渐渐汇聚在两骨的胯下。  
“等，等下——哈……你要干什么……”望着对方终于将手指从自己灵魂中取出，还没来得及喘口气，就看见dream正将灵魂口对准自己渐渐挺·立的分·身。  
dream慢慢的用nightmare的灵魂套弄着他的分·身，nightmare甚至能感受到他自己的形状。“咕啊——！哈，太，太快了……噫！！”  
很快，nightmare便在自己的灵魂中泄了身，如果不是铁铐的支撑，恐怕他现在早就瘫软在地了。  
“nighty爽过了，接下来就该我了吧？”dream笑着说，终于释放出自己肿·胀的分·身，直径对准早已一张一合的小口，全数插了进去。  
毕竟都是第一次，dream懵懂的大力在里面不停抽·插着，下·身传来阵阵撕裂般的疼痛，惹得nightmare不禁迷迷糊糊的说，“呃啊——好痛……”  
dream四处乱·顶着，托着nightmare的盆骨加快了抽·插的速度试图让对方好过一些。  
“不……呜……”nightmare不禁啜泣起来，不被伦·理接受的事情，使nightmare产生了一丝羞愧的心理。  
似乎是感受到了对方的情绪，dream快速的抽·插几下便在nightmare的体内·射·出白浊的精·液，望着对方沉睡的脸庞，不禁笑着说，“你终于回来了，哥哥。”


End file.
